custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/V Osade writing contest + Chapter I details
Привет, fellow Wikians. Following the final part of Declaration, Part III: Road of Life, I have been considering what steps to take next for the V Osade Alternate Universe series. While plans, have been made for Book I (don’t worry, I’ll be addressing that as well), I believe that the next few steps I need to take for the following story installments of the V Osade Alternate Universe is to open the story up for a lot more users. In order to shape and improve the way I write and the way I tell stories, I rely heavily upon the opinion and criticisms of other users. I also believe it is important for users to be engaged within my story, in a way that reflects the way that they think about the situation, or about the way that their characters may think about the situation. That is right; I have decided to host a contest in the V Osade alternate universe that allows users to integrate their own characters, old or new into the siege on the Matoran Universe. Should your character be a scavenger or explorer of the Forgotten Shores? Or could they be a survivor of the many Burns and Purges across the Southern Matoran Universe? Were they an Order Agent who barely escaped the Naval Battle with the Lykos at Daxia? Or were they a scheming Makuta who fled from the Burn of Destral? Or should you turn to the side of the Lykos, as an infamous Warrior of the Republic? Or are they a loyal Verkhov on a special operation? Or possibly, are they a Lykos who has shamefully defected from the Lykos Kinsman Republic? V Osade alternate universe Writing Contest details Set in the war-ridden V Osade alternate universe, the contest revolves around the existing conflict in the Universe. With Mata Nui put into an eternal slumber through the cunning works of the Makuta Teridax, the rest of the Matoran Universe are left to fend for themselves against the advancing enemy of the Lykos Kinsman Republic, a dangerous and tactically brilliant foe capable of destruction on a massive scale. The species of the Northern Matoran Universe must unite under a single banner to fend off the incoming Lykos threat, as the Republic threatens to destroy every species that have failed to recognize the Lykos Pantheon. General Knowledge A series of events set up the Lykos’ declaration of war against all species present in the Matoran Universe: •Polemistis, a Lykos Director, successfully battles the old Lykos Ultra Director, taking the title for himself. This starts the Sixteenth Age of Conflict for the Lykos Kinsman Republic. •The Lykos Kinsman Republic make first contact with the discovery of Toa Likor, a Toa of Plasma sent to explore the Southern Regions of the Matoran Universe. Manipulating the Toa, the Lykos are capable of inventing and perfecting their plasma-based technology. •Two decades later, the Lykos Kinsman Republic set up the assassination of a Lykos Ambassador in Metru Nui, the Ultra Director Polemistis declares war on the rest of the Matoran Universe. A temporary truce is made with the Brotherhood of Makuta. •Contact is made with a strange organization (the Order of Mata Nui) at Destral. The Lykos Kinsman Fleet of Seas earns a Strategic Victory against the Order of Mata Nui’s Fleet, as the Order of Mata Nui flees. Polemistis meets Helryx, as he is eventually driven off by another member of the Order. Destral is destroyed, and Helryx disappears with one of the Lykos Ships: Dancing With Blades. •Continuing their journey, the Lykos Kinsman Republic is betrayed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, as the Fleet of Seas and Skies are assembled to destroy the Brotherhood. With most of the Makuta fleeing from the island of Destral, Polemistis orders the Burn of the island, as the fortress and the island are reduced to ash. Polemistis is betrayed by the Voskya Director: Zilotis, as he and Makuta Teridax disappear. Polemistis orders purge on all members of Zilotis’ kin. Rules and Conditions These are the most important events setting up the V Osade alternate universe at this point, and the stories for your characters can be during or after said events. However, as most contests do, there are a set of rules which all entries must abide to. Of course, the contest wants to maximize as much creativity as possibly, but alongside following the story and timeline above, here are the additional terms and conditions: •The story and timeline must be followed at all times. It is fine if a story is set during the events, but please remain as close to the plot as possible. •Please abide to all the Wiki Rules, (e.g. no excessive foul language, or sexually explicit content). •Vulf, as a character, is off limits in terms of mentioning, as our protagonist Toa of Psionics has only just joined the events of the V Osade alternate universe and is yet to make a name for herself. •Please respect other entries and contestants. •Please do not make your character unreasonably overpowered, as in single-handedly destroying an entire Lykos army, with a hand tied behind their back. Lykos are usually physically stronger, however lack the ability to manipulate the elements, such as Toa are capable of doing. •The story can be any length, as long as it doesn’t apply as a stub, (rule may be adjusted at any time). Along with these rules, I would request that you please inform me that you are entering with the title of your story as well. That would make it easier for me to track, and therefore get a look at. Thank you for anyone willing to participate! Rewards Of course with any other contest, there are rewards for the winning entries to contests. You will be rewarded based on how well your entry is received by yours truly. It is quite simple, the higher the rating, the higher the chance you have to win the contest. First Place: As the winner of the Writing Contest, you shall walk off with the greatest bounty of the bunch. You have worked hard and well for this reward. -Your contest entry shall be recognized as canon in the V Osade alternate universe. -A character of your choice shall appear as a side character in Chapter I: Among Wolves. -You shall be awarded a purple Olmak. Second Place: As a running up contestant in the Writing Contest, you shall walk away with great rewards that could have been much more. Your effort has been shown in your writing. -Your contest entry shall be recognized as canon in the V Osade alternate universe. -A character of your choice shall be recognized as a minor character in Chapter I: Among Wolves. Third Place: Coming up to scratch with some of the best material of the contest, you walk away with a single reward. You have tried your best, and you have come out as recognized. -Your character shall be mentioned in Chapter I: Among Wolves Rating Scale Your entries shall be rated on the format below: *'Originality': How original is your story? Is it unique, and something I didn't expect to be done? Or is it quite normal, and typical of a story? (10 out of 10 possible.) *'Following Existing Plot:' How much does your story follow the V Osade Lore? Is it close and abides by the existing story? Or is it alienated from what is considered the canon of the universe? (5 out of 5 possible.) *'Character Development:' How much is your character developed? Are they very well developed by the end of your story? Or do they remain static throughout the plot? (5 out of 5 possible.) Possible 20 out of 20. Entries NOTE: Extra week entries are due by tomorrow! If any later, they will be discounted as contestants! *Invader39 - All the Pretty Things (Extra Week) (Scored 18 out of 20) *DeltaStriker - Machinations Without Honor (Extra Week) *Artek206 - Darkside (Extra Week) *MAZEKA - Adrift (Scored 15 out of 20) *BionicleChicken - Cleaning The Slate (Scored 17 out of 20) Chapter I: Among Wolves Picking off where Declaration left off, Among Wolves follows Vulf’s team as they try to evade and escape the Lykos Verkhov who are hunting them on the Northern Continent. A story of survival and trust between Vulf and her new allies, the allied Lykos and the Toa must collaborate to outwit their determined hunters and deliver vital information known only as: ‘the Record’ to ‘the Line’. The fate of Vulf, her allies and the rest of the Matoran Universe hang in the balance. Official details to be released July… Ending Thank you for those who have read this blog, and have followed me and my story for the few years I have remained active on this wiki. Your continued support means everything, and I would not be where I am without you, the community, contributing and commenting on my stories. Thank you, and as always: feel free to criticize, leave your own opinion, or ask any question. I may answer, I may not. But all things are to be revealed. •Question 1: Declaration saw the introduction of many characters, Lykos, Toa and otherwise. Throughout the whole of the story, who remained your favorite character, and why? Is there something you want to see me do with them, is there something you want to see me do better with my characters? •Question 2: Likewise, what was your favorite moment in the whole of Declaration and why? What was your least favorite moment of the story? What can I do to improve moments to come in the V Osade story? Contest/Story Updates The official release of Among Wolves has been pushed back to July due to issues with my computer. The contest will go on. До свидания, Representative of the Union 21:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts